reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather in Redemption 2
Weather is a fundamental aspect that exists within the Red Dead Redemption universe. It acts as an important role in creating a realistic world environment, giving atmosphere to the worlds in which Red Dead is set. The weather is controlled by a time and location cycle, whereby certain weather types only occur in certain areas. For instance dust storms only occur in the deserts of New Austin, and snow showers only occur in the mountainous regions of Grizzlies West. In Redemption 2, pressing down on the D-Pad will give a temperature reading in either Celsius or Fahrenheit. The weather also determines what type of clothing the player should wear. Light clothing in cold climates will reduce the player's health, as will wearing heavy clothing in hot climates. There are many different types of weather, as listed below: Types of Weather *'Rain' is one of the most common types of weather in Red Dead Redemption and Redemption 2. Areas such as Hennigan's Stead and The Heartlands will often see heavy rain showers every few days, some also associated with winds and thunderstorms. Thunderstorms include dynamic lighting which can often strike locations close to the player. *'Sunny/Clear' weather is the most frequent type of weather in Red Dead and Red Dead 2. Sunny weather can either appear in intervals, or with clear skies. Warmer climates such as the deserts of New Austin and the Meadows of Lemoyne are where drier and hot conditions are most prevalent. *'Cloudy/Overcast' weather is primarily encountered in swampy regions such as Stillwater Creek and Thieves' Landing, and in mountainous regions like Ambarino and Roanoke Ridge. *'Dust Storms' occur in desert regions of New Austin and often result in very limited visibility. *'Snow Storms' occur in mountainous regions of the Grizzlies, most notably Grizzlies West. Like dust storms, these also result in poor visibility and can make travelling in these regions treacherous. *'Fog/Mist' is often encountered during periods of the day in various regions of the map. Swamp regions and areas near water can often be quite foggy during the morning and evening hours. Early morning mist is quite common in areas such as the bayous of Lemoyne and the Heartland regions. Temperature and Outfit Warmth In both Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online, your health core drain rate is heavily dependent on how warm your outfit is and your location in the game world. Different pieces of clothing have different value of warmth. Your total warmth determines what temperature the outfit is suitable for. * If your total is 0''' to '''2 points, your outfit is suitable for Hot weather. Roughly 70°F+ * If your total is 3''', your outfit is suitable for '''Average temperatures * If it's 4+, your outfit is suitable for Cold weather, somewhere below 50°F degrees. While the in-game menus don't always indicate whether a clothing item provides warmth, the Social Club website's Catalogue will tell you if it does using the following language: * Slightly Warm is 1''' point. * '''Reasonably Warm is 2''' points. * '''Warm is 3''' points. * '''Very Warm is 4''' points. The following categories of items follow rough guidelines. * All '''Coats are worth some amount of warmth. Between 1 and 4. * All Ponchos except the Rebellion and Torras provide 1 warmth. * At least three Hats have warmth. Woolen (1), Bartley (2), Sobol (2). * No Pants provide any warmth. * All Gloves have 1 warmth. * Some Shirts have 1 warmth. Donegal Sweater, Farley Shirt, Lautnip Shirt, Stringham Shirt, Tillson Sweater, Wool Shirt, Woolen Sweater. * Some Vests have warmth and a few of them are variable based on the color/fabric. * Warm Boots: Strayhorn (2 points). Aguirre, Salter, Cerrada, Millard, Hightop (all 1 point). Bugs * Though the description of the Neck Scarf says it provides warmth, it has no warmth value. This is likely an oversight. Gallery Sunrise RDR2.jpg|Sunrise Clear skies RDR2.jpg|Clear sunny skies, Cholla Springs Weather temp.jpg|Temperature reading RDR2 snow.jpg|Snowy mountains of the Grizzlies Category:Features Category:Gameplay